This invention relates to the field of mailbox enclosures. More specifically, it relates to mail receiving devices for rural routes, suburban homes, and other applications where a postman does not deliver the mail to the recipient's front door. Prior mailboxes of this type have included designs such as the familiar covered tunnel design which has a bottom hinged end flap which is opened for insertion and removal of mail.
An improvement design of the covered tunnel mailbox is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,106,335 and 3,680,773 wherein a hinged end flap is provided on both sides of the covered tunnel mailbox thereby permitting the postman to deliver mail from the street side and the recipient to remove mail from the side of the mailbox away from automobile traffic. A drawback in covered tunnel mailboxes is that these boxes open from the top and there is a tendency for rain, etc. to enter the box, thereby to wet mail deposited therein.
A second type of mailbox employs a platform having a cover hinged at one end thereof such that when a mailman delivers mail he lifts the cover and places the mail onto the platform. To remove the mail the recipient performs the same steps from the street side, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,494. This design does provide improved weather resistance but does not have the safety capability of the double entry tunnel box.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a weather resistant mailbox which permits the insertion of mail from the street side and the removal thereof from the other side of the box.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mailbox which provides a completely closed covering to prevent rain and the like from getting into the mailbox.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mailbox which employs a latch releasing mechanism which positively latches the mailbox in a closed position and which will, when unlatched, permit the cover to drop to either side of the mailbox for insertion or removal of mail.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.